Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to social media messaging and more particularly to social media messaging monitoring and governance.
Description of the Related Art
The Internet has fueled the explosive growth of advertising messaging, previously limited for most to print media messaging and for the well funded, radio and television messaging. The Internet and in particular, the World Wide Web (the “Web”), has fueled advanced opportunities for global product and service messaging for even the least funded of advertisers. However, the ease in which advertising messaging exists for all today is not without consequence. Indeed, prior to the development of the Web, the costs of advertising were such that tremendous planning had been part and parcel of the traditional advertising campaign given the substantial cost of a failed campaign. But, the accessibility of the Internet medium has resulted in a substantial loosening of the standards based upon which advertising messaging occurs. As such, the Internet bursts with less than optimal advertising messaging and, in some cases, harmful messaging finds its way through the Internet into the mind of the consumer.
The development of social media and the micro-message has only compound matters. Social media outlets that support the subscription based exchange of small messages permit tiny advertising messages to immediately flow into view of a tremendous number of subscribers and those socially related to the subscribers. However, the limitation of message size appears not to be a limitation at all. Rather, the smallest advertising message transmitted by social media can have far reaching consequences—both positive and negative—in respect to the product or service being advertised. With respect to the former, a strategically timed message can have incredible impact upon the consumer awareness of a product or service, especially as the messaging relates to a contemporaneously occurring event. Conversely, with respect to the latter, an ill-conceived message lacking in thoughtfulness and resulting from a lack of planning and foresight can have devastating consequences on a corresponding brand.